This invention relates to valves and more particularly to flexible packages and more particularly to aseptic (sterile) flexible packages for dispensing flowable materials.
Several U.S. patents disclose flexible packages, i.e., packages including a flexible wall, adapted for holding a flowable, e.g., liquid or semi-liquid, product. Those packages include an inner coupling device that is located within the interior of the package adjacent an unopened portion of the package's flexible wall. An outer coupling device, typically in the form of a piercing device, is provided and arranged to be connected to the inner coupling device with a portion of the wall of the package interposed therebetween so that it can be pierced to provide access to the interior of the package. Examples of such patents are U.S. Pat. No: 4,603,793 (Stern); U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,488 (Gurzan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,099 (Heucke et al.); U. S. Pat. No. 6,082,584 (Stern); U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,845 (Stern); U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,410 (Stern); U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,732 (Drennow).
While the aforementioned devices may be generally suitable for their intended purposes they nevertheless leave something to be desired from one or more various standpoints of simplicity of construction, ease of use and resistance to blockage of flow. The subject invention addresses those needs.